1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of vehicle accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of vehicle light assemblies of the type attached to the body of a vehicle such as a truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, prior art vehicle light assemblies are well known in the art. One type of vehicle light assembly includes a housing having at least three spaced apart protruding bosses which extend inwardly inside the housing, a circular retaining ring having at least three spaced apart locking slots respectively aligned with the three protruding bosses and rotatably locked into place and secured to the housing by the three protruding bosses. A dome-shaped lens or any suitable type of lens is then conventional coupled to the retaining ring which in turn is secured to the housing.
The problem with this type of vehicle light assembly is that the retaining ring may become loose after time because of the vibrations caused by the vehicle traveling on the road, and thereby when the retaining ring becomes loose from the housing and falls to the ground, which breaks the lens.
It is desirable to provide a vehicle light assembly with a locking ring mechanism which eliminates the problems associated with the prior art vehicle light assemblies discussed above.